Coat of Dreams
by Moonbeam-Shadow
Summary: Inuyasha and co. encounter a mysterious maiden named Haiko, who claims to have been seperated from her trading clan. But when weird things start to happen, it gets harder and harder to believe her claim is true...
1. Coat of Dreams

Hi! This is my 1st fan fiction on ff.net. Sorry, but this story is on www.inuyasha.net too. That's a fan fiction site for Inuyasha and there a lot of amazing stories on there!. Well, here's the story!   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Ouch!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Kagome, why did you trip me!?"  
  
"I didn't trip you! Why do you always blame it on me?"  
  
Sango and Mirouku arrived. "What's the commotion about?"  
  
"You 2 are always fighting." Shippo sighs, knowing it's going to be a long day.  
  
"Besides, I was behind you Inuyasha. You must have tripped!"  
  
Sango; "tripped, huh?" She studies the ground. "What's this mound?"  
  
"Don't touch it Sango, it might be a monster!"  
  
Kagome,"d-did that mound just move!?"  
  
"Huh, now you're seeing things! What's it gonna be next?"  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha!"(Kagome)  
  
Mirouku "uh.. guys?"   
  
"Why should I shut up? You're the troublemaker!"  
  
"Who's calling who a trouble maker?"  
  
"Guys! The mound definitely moved. I saw it myself." Sango and Shippo nodding their agreement.  
  
"You guys are all seeing things, I'll prove it myself!" Inuyasha tries vainly to salvage his pride. Kagome fearfully watches as Inuyasha brushes off the leaves and uncovers...black hair!? "What the...?" Inuyasha backs away. A curious Sango takes his place. She carefully brushed the leaves away.   
  
"Oh, my..." She exclaims as the mound turns out to be a young girl about 16 years old. Unfortunately, she had high chiseled cheekbones which made her face seem oddly distant, and beautiful. Which Mirouku notices immediately with his experienced eye.   
  
"Well now, she appears harmless enough. Let's make camp here. Until she wakes up."  
  
"What do you think this is!? A holiday vacation? We don't have any time to waste! We have to get more crystal shards before Naraku or some other demon gets his dirty hands on the jewel shards!" Inuyasha angrily says to Mirouku. Just then the strange girl woke up.   
  
"Where am I?" She asked immediately.  
  
"In the Forest of the Serpent." A worried Sango replies. She didn't know why, but her usual weariness melted away at the sight of the defenseless girl. Must be my brother's death catching up with me again... she thinks sadly. "What's your name? You shouldn't be out alone in this forest. It's dangerous."   
  
"I'm Haiko, and I was separated from my trading clan as they were going to the Mon (means dream in Chinese)Sea." As she said this Sango was stuck by the sadness she saw in Haiko's eye's, as she mentioned the sea.   
  
What happened to her? Kagome wondered as she noticed the sadness too. "Hmm... we can take you to the Mon Sea. I think we're headed thereabouts too." Mirouku said with a solemn expression.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!? Inviting a total stranger to join us like that!?" Inuyasha says. But now Kagome was curious about the mysterious maiden.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's bad manners to say no to someone in need. Besides, we are going that way. We can just drop her off." Kagome says.  
  
"I agree with Mirouku and Kagome, it's the least we can do."  
  
"Count me in in too!" Shippo says. She's so pretty... he caught himself thinking. He turned around quickly so none of the group caught him blushing. Luckily, the group was in a heated debate against Inuyasha.   
  
"4 to 1 Inuyasha. She's coming." Kagome declares.   
  
"Oh, THANK YOU!" Haiko exclaims.   
  
"Well, if you must. But it is the duty of a monk to help those in need. I really do not find I have a choice. Unlike my companions, I have a religious duty to uphold." Mirouku self proclaims. "I am Mirouku. My dog-eared companion is named Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm Kagome."  
  
"And I'm Shippo!"  
  
"You can call me Sango" Sango says smiling. "Watch out for Mirouku, he's really very dirty around women. Even though he's monk."   
  
Mirouku exclaims indignantly "I'm a monk. I am not allowed that conduct."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we all know the truth already 'kay? You can drop the holy monk act." An annoyed Inuyasha says to Mirouku.  
  
Haiko smiles. She just knows she will enjoy traveling with her new companions. Maybe... just maybe... they can help me. She thought sadly.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Dangerous Consequences

K! Hi I'm back. Sorry to keep you all waiting but I kinda like being cruel…hehe. Did I say that out loud^_^*? Ok ok! Don't hurt me! Here's the story already! Grumbles…  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
"Oh man, when is this rain going to let up?" A worried Kagome asks "It's been going on for 3 days!"  
  
"We better get under cover soon. There must be a river near. Which means flooding." Sango says worriedly.   
  
"Uhh." Inuyasha says exasperatedly. "There's so much rain I can't tell if there's a village near. I can't smell anything except water! Man, this pisses me off."  
  
"What's that noise?" Kagome asks. "An...earthquake?" She looks around. Unfortunately she doesn't notice the sudden clearing, and the swollen and sharply curved river that was right next to her... until it was too late.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yells as she slips into the flooded river. Haiko immediately dived in, knowing Kagome had to be rescued before she was swept too far downriver... and drowned. No, I won't think about. Haiko thought to herself.   
  
"Uhh, why do I have to be stuck with such idiots?" Inuyasha asks himself as Haiko plunges into the river too. There's no way I can save both of them in time! He thinks to himself. He plunges in too. "Kagome!" He calls, hoping he's not too late. Why am I so worried? He thinks he catches a glimpse of Kagome... and Haiko?   
  
"No way, how could she fight this strong current? Even I'm struggling!"   
  
But it was true! Haiko was struggling with an unconscious Kagome in the swift current. "Damn." Inuyasha says. They're pretty far downriver. "Oh man, this is going to sap my strength. The things I do for that girl. And what does she do afterwards? Not thank me!" Why do I even try...? Inuyasha caught himself. She's my one chance at the Shikon Jewel... and that's all there is to it.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
"You idiot! What were you doing going after Kagome like that? You owe me for saving your sorry life!" Inuyasha yelled at Haiko! They were on the shore of the river. About a mile away from their other companions.   
  
"If I hadn't gone after her she would have gone under!" Haiko said back. That shut Inuyasha up.  
  
"Is she breathing?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Why do you care? You always argue with her anyway!" Haiko says, still angry.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome mutters.   
  
"Huh? Did she say my name?"  
  
"Yeah...that's what I heard too. "Haiko puts her hand on Kagome's forehead. "We have to find shelter and soon. Or she might get really sick. Us too."  
  
"Maybe you fragile HUMANS. But I'm not that fragile." Inuyasha countered. "We have to wait for the others."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous...strong or not you'll get sick. Are you...blushing?"  
  
"Dont be ridiculous!" Inuyasha says...blushing. Hmm... I bet he likes her. Haiko thought to herself. She looks around.  
  
"There's a..." Haiko squints "cave? Over there. Behind those tall pine trees."  
  
"Let's go." Inuyasha says once he finds it. He picked up Kagome.  
  
"Oh no! I can't see them anymore!" Sango exclaims worriedly. "We have to go after them!"  
  
"No, we have to find shelter soon. This river's flooding fast. We can't help them if we die too." Mirouku says. I hope they're all right. He thought.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hope you all liked that chapter! And pleaz R&R! Ja ne! ^_* 


	3. Abduction to

*I wud just like 2 say thanks 2 every1 who reviewed my story! Pleaz review!*  
  
'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'` Kagome was standing up and a tear had slipped down her face. "If I'm so annoying to you, then why do you even try?" Kagome said. She was sick of it. Why did Inuyasha always have to nag on her? It wasn't her fault he was an insensitive creep! "You don't have to save me! You can have Kikiyo find the rest of the shards!" Hot tears were threatening to pour out, but she refused to cave in. She had to know... She shut her next thought out of her mind. She didn't want to think. It hurt so much! Another tear slipped free. "Ka...Kagome!? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. She had never done this before. "Forget it, forget I said anything. I...I guess I'm just tired. She looked up and forced herself to smile. But Inuyasha saw that she wanted to cry more than anything else. But...there was something in her eyes that had never been there before. Or had he....? What am I thinking!? She's just important to me because she can find the jewel shards! But deep inside him he knew better. "Kagome..." He said and stepped toward her. "Do you really think I'd just let you die. After everything we went through? Besides, you're the one who almost killed Naraku! I wasn't even strong enough to even get close to him! And you're probably one of the few people who ever cared about me! You think I'm just going to let you die that easily!?" He put his arms around her and said "I'll always protect you." Kagome's eyes widened. But others weren't so surprised as her. And others didn't like it. Kikyo glared with cold eyes. No, she didn't like this one bit. (BOOOOOO!)  
  
Haiko gasped. She was falling from the force of the blow. Black, sinewy hands gripped her before she could fall and alert her companions. "Mmff!" she cried out desperately through fingers too long to be human. She was hurtled backward through the cave entrance and into the rain. Soon the flooded river was in sight before her terrified eyes. As her captor plunged in with her, she took a gasp of air. The shock of plunging in shocked her and she almost let her precious air out by gasping again. Huh. I'm not as soft as Inuyasha thinks I am. She thinks wryly. As she felt her Oxygen running out she thought about her last sight of her companions. Why was Kagome crying....? I hope they don't tear each other apart without me. She frantically grasped her thoughts, knowing if she didn't she'd go unconcious and let her air go. As she felt the blackness come over her, she thought one last thought. May Shuayshen be with me. He knows I need it. The demon felt it's burden go limp and the air go from the lungs. It swims on unhurried. It's master told him this puny human was more resistant to death than most. The demon shuddered from fear at the memory of the master's eyes as the master had said this. It would avoid the master's wrath and it would please him at all costs.  
  
"Look! Up ahead, is that a village!?" Sango exclaims. The group had been on the lookout for 10 minutes, and they were losing hope fast. First, Shippo had gotten too tired to walk. Then they had felt the beginnings of a fever. They were running out of time...and fast! "It is! I see it too!" Shippo said. He had been hard put to keep cheerful for the last grim 7 minutes. The group hurried on. Cheered by the idea of warmth and food. Sango knocked on one of the doors. Slowly it opened and a young girl's eye appeared from below. Hurriedly the door was shut. Then it was opened wide by a young woman of 17. She took one look at the companions and allowed them to enter. Mirouku kneeled and Shippo got off his back. The room was modest and there was a fire in the middle of the room. In the far right corner a young girl and a younger boy were huddled in a thick blanket. The young woman handed the companions a blanket. "It's not often we have travelers. Please excuse our modest building. It's all we can afford." "It's better than most. Besides, as long as it's dry it'll do." Sango said. The woman nodded. "I'm Kawa. My younger sister is Ame and my younger brother is Ogawa." Kawa said as she set up a screen so Sango could change into the dry clothes Kawa gave her. "I'm Sango and the small one is Shippo." "Hi!" Shippo said smiling. "The monk is Mirouku, watch out for him. He's very lewd. " Sango said, as Kawa had lustrous brown hair and tan, though smooth, skin. "This cute creature is called Kirara. Kirara won't bite and is very gentle." Kilala went to Kawa and licked her ankles. Kawa giggled. "Don't peek Mirouku" Sango said as she went behind the screen. Although she appeared light hearted she was in fact worried. Oh, I hope the others are okay. She thought worriedly. She frowned. The scar on her back was throbbing from the rain and cold. She sighed and came out in the white peasant shirt and matching skirt. Only to find that Mirouku and Kawa were gone. "Wha-" She was cut short as Mirouku and Kawa came back with a basket. It contained food and hot water. Kawa quickly made tea. Yes, I hope the others are alright...Sango thinks. Her thoughts were cut short by a shrill scream.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Thanks 4 the reviews!!!!!!!!! I appreciate 'em! Ja ne! (gods I'm so original ^_*) and cruel…hehe ^_^ I enjoy torturing you all too much! You can on inu.net and read the story. But this version is better. It's edited…^_^* 


End file.
